videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (Video Game)
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Sonic Team |publisher = Sega of America |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released ='Bandai Chaos' Bandai Extreme and Bandai Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog is a platforming game based on the 1993 animated series of the same name by DIC Entertainment developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega of America for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos, and Bandai PocketTurbo. The gameplay on all ports are very similar to Sonic Chaos and Sonic Triple Trouble, except you have a health bar, and rings are replaced by chili dogs which will give you health. Gameplay You have a choice of playing Sonic or Tails in Single Player mode, in 2 Player mode, you take turns when either the first or second player dies, or finishes a level. Sonic can spin dash by simply holding down and any button or do a super peel-out by holding up and any button, while Tails can fly for a couple seconds by holding up and pressing any button. While playing as Sonic, players can collect rocket boots which allow him to fly through the air for a short time. Tails is slower than Sonic and uses instead extra flying boosts, which will give extra flying time. Instead of collecting rings, Sonic and Tails have to collect chili dogs that will refill you health. However the shields, power shoes, and invincibility are still in the game. Unlike most Sonic games, in here there's no 100% requirement (no Special Stages, and no Chaos Emeralds), instead you just complete the levels like other normal games. There are 6 levels with 2 different acts, all themed in the style of the animated series. At the end of each 2nd act of a level, you face a boss who are Robotnik's henchmen from the show: Skweel, Sir F-Fuzzy Logik , Dragon Breath, Coconuts, Grounder, Scratch, and the final boss Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Plot Dr. Ivo Robotnik has plans to rule Planet Mobius and change it into Planet Robotnik, full of nothing but robotic creatures. And it's up to both Sonic and Tails to stop him and save Mobius. At the end of the game, Sally (from Sonic SatAM) comes in and kisses Sonic (or Tails) as his reward for defeating Robotnik. 2P Race Mode This mode has where you have to race to the finish line before your opponent does. This mode has 6 playable characters: Sonic, Tails, Coconuts, Grounder, Scratch, and Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Sonic and Tails' movesets are the same as single and 2P modes, however for Robotnik and his henchmen, they have different special abilities. Coconuts can climb trees, Grounder and Robotnik can do a turbo boost, and Scratch can do an air-dash. There are 5 raceing stages to choose from, all are from the classic Sonic games: Green Hill, Chemical Plant, Mushroom Hill, Star Light, and Death Egg (Sonic & Knuckles version). Box Art Adventures Of STH Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Adventures Of STH Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Adventures Of STH Box Art 3.png|Bandai Chaos version Adventures Of STH Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Adventures Of STH Cartridge Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Adventures Of STH Cartridge Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Cartridge Art 3.png|Bandai Chaos version Adventures Of STH Cartridge Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games